


Harry Revisited.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: A year after the near kiss, John and Kayleigh, now a couple, attend the company fancy dress party .





	Harry Revisited.

“ Didn't you and Elsie slag off Dave for going as the same character twice? “ 

“ That was because he blacked up John, not because it was the same person”

“ Aye I suppose it wasn't really PC was it ?”

“ No John it was BA , BA get it ?” she giggled.

“ Very funny ,ha ha “ John said deadpan , then chuckled “ that was quick love “

“ So what do you think?, you go as the younger version this year, I'll go as Hormonal “ 

“ You mean Hermione “ 

“ Oh I know what I mean John, I was that age once, I remember it well”

John heard her giggle to herself all the way through to the kitchen.

John was looking at costumes on his iPad when Kayleigh came back into the lounge.

“ See any ?” 

“ What about those ?” 

“ Look good, better than the tramp from last year anyway “

“ It were Hagrid the giant, not a bloody tramp “

“ I'm five foot two John, I looked like a bloody tramp”

“ Sooo, you okay dressing like that ?” John nodded towards the screen.

“ Looks good, bit frumpy perhaps but okay, I should have been her last year” 

“ Would you, I mean last year would you have ?” 

“ Yes “ Kayleigh noticed a slight blush on John's face.” why ?”

“ I had thought about it” 

“ It ?” 

“ You going as Hermione “

“ Why didn't you ask ?” she noticed him going into a full on blush now.

“ What, oh Kayleigh I was thinking would you dress as a schoolgirl for me ?” 

“ I would have “ 

“ Really ?”

“ Still would, and not just for this party “ she stared John straight in the eyes as she spoke, eventually John looked away his blush deepening. 

“ You really are a sweet man John “ she kissed his forehead and left the room.

“ Will I book them then ?” John shouted through to the kitchen.

“ Yea, might as well “

 

In the week leading up to the party Kayleigh noticed John becoming a bit restless, she was sure he was going to say something a few times but he didn't. She decided to take the bull by the horns. She waited until they were sitting down to dinner.

“ So what's on your mind then ?” 

“ What love ?” 

“ Something's bothering you, you want to tell me something, you have done all week so come on out with it “ 

“ How do you do that ?” 

“ You're an easy book to read Redmond “

“ Well love, it's sort of well…” 

“ Have you been playing around ?”

“ No I have not “ John indignantly replied.

“ Well” Kayleigh smiled “ it can't be bad then can it?” 

“ Well as I'm the manager now, and as some of the smaller stores staff and perhaps some senior managers will be joining us, I was sort of wondering like if …….?” 

“ If what John?”

“ You would stay sober and help me host? “ 

“ Is that it, is that what's been bothering you ?” 

“ Aye “ John replied looking down at his plate.

“ Why would asking me that bother you,? I expected to help you meet and greet anyway “

“ Well I didn't want you to think, that I think, you drink too much sometimes…..” 

“ I know I do though “ 

“ Plus it gives you a chance to have a good time with your mates, a good catch up, I didn't want you to miss that “ 

“ Truth be told John, since you and I became a couple, an official engaged couple, I've not really been one of the “ girls “ anymore. I know they don't tell me things like they used to incase I tell you” 

“ But you don't, we agreed, needs to know “ John interrupted. 

“ They don't know that though, and anyway l won't be with them forever, you Jonathan on the other hand are for keeps “

John got up from his seat and went around and lifted Kayleigh up.

“ What you doing Redmond? “ 

“ Early night “ 

“ Asking or telling ?” 

“ Telling “ 

“ Okay then Mister Redmond, you are the boss after all“ 

“ As if “ John said as he headed for the stairs.

 

John and Kayleigh got to the venue early, he wanted to be first so as to greet everyone as they arrived,  Kayleigh was looking forwards to an unobstructed view of all the costumes.

“ You're looking Wizard Harry “ she said as John opened her car door for her. 

“ Close but no cigar “ 

As she walked past John lifted her skirt, 

“ Oy Redmond watch it “ she smiled,” you wait until your asked”

“ I were checking that's all” 

“ I bet you were, I've got shorts on top of my pants, I won't embarrass us dancing “ 

“ You look good love really do” 

“ Thank you kind sir, I think the skirt is too long, i've hardly any makeup on and I don't like ties, but I'll survive “

 

Kayleigh realised after the majority of the guests had arrived that she was enjoying being the hosts partner, she was surprised by how many genuinely liked John, some who acted like they did obviously didn't, John was oblivious but she spotted them. 

“ Behave now “ John said. 

She hardly had time to register what he said when she noticed Rachel,

“ High love “ John said .

He went to peck her on the cheek like he had done to most of the female staff, Rachel grabbed his head and kissed him fully on the lips, Kayleigh noticed John had his eyes open, good for him, Rachel closed hers, she then let him go and stared at Kayleigh. 

“ Help yourself love “ John nodded towards the drink laden table.

“ I just might John, perhaps later” 

Rachel stared at Kayleigh as she passed, Kayleigh glared back.

“ Nice outfit, suits the French maid “ 

“ Suits traction “ muttered Kayleigh 

Kayleigh had to admit Rachel did look good, short skirt , heels and low top showing what little she had to their best. She got admiring looks from most of the single, and not so single men.

“ Give me your keys John, I've left something in the car “ 

Kayleigh was out and back in a few minutes,

“ Just nipping to the loo John “ 

“ Okay love “ 

A few minutes later John smiled as he saw one of his best friend Litchy get out of a taxi, he was being given a stern talking to by Serena, his Polish girlfriend,  it had started as is usual for Ian as a dalliance but had become much more in super quick time, there was only one person wearing the trousers in that relationship, and it wasn't Litchy. Especially tonight , Serena made a great Cleopatra, Litchy not so good a Marc Anthony. 

Ian smiled and took Serena's arm and headed in he smiled when he saw John. 

“ Alright buddy?” they hugged genuinely glad to meet up again .

“ This lovely lady John is Serena my girlfriend “ 

“ Nice to meet you love “ John said kissing her cheek “ I've heard loads “ 

“ Really? “ she replied looking at Ian, “ all good I hope ?”

“ Where's Kayleigh then?, Jesus “ 

Ian was looking over John's shoulder .

“ Hi Ian how are you ?” Kayleigh asked as she walked back to John's side. 

John glanced at her and then did a double take worthy of an Ealing comedy. 

“ We ‘ll  catch up later,” Ian said as Serena dragged him towards the bar.

“ Wow love, wow “ John said looking admiringly at his little redhead. 

“ Ain't puberty a bitch “ she giggled.

She had ditched the flat shoes for highest heels she could handle, the below the knee skirt had been pulled up to mid thigh, the tie was loose, there was a lot of cleavage on show and Cagney and Lacey had somehow been rearranged and were way more prominent. Her hair was a little more dishevelled and her lipstick had changed from earthy to scarlet.

“ You like ? “ 

“ Was all that in the car,?” 

“ No just the shoes , in case of emergencies “ 

“ Or Rachel's?” 

“ Well a car crash is an emergency ain't it?” she giggled.” Oh here's Cath and Fraser, you're on John.

John turned to see Woody from Toy Story and a 1920’s flapper walk towards him.

 

As the night progresses John and Kayleigh managed to get quite a few dances together, at one point during a slow dance, they kissed passionately forgetting where they were, it was the ripple of applause when they came up for air that alerted them to the fact that they had an audience. 

The night was a success and people drifted away happy, at last orders John brought a couple of Bacardi and cokes over for Kayleigh who was having a chin wag with a group of the checkout girls.

He noticed the drinks were still there when he went back over a little later.

When the lights went on and the staff started to tidy up, the rest of the attendees left. 

Kayleigh went and took John's arm as he spoke to the manager.

“ No problems John,  great bunch , hope you'll give us your custom next year in all, the bar taking tonight pay my bleedin mortgage “.

“ I'll give you first option buddy , you treat us well, that buffet  were excellent “

“ You and your wife “ he smiled at Kayleigh “ pop in on Saturday evening dinner on the house okay .”

“ Thank you “ Kayleigh said.

“ You're welcome love “ 

 

“ I'm nipping to the loo John “ 

“ Okay love “ 

John was looking at the menu when Kayleigh reappeared. 

“ Okay ready “ she said with a hint of what John thought was a cheeky smile.

They walked to the car arm in arm, enjoying the mild weather. John forever the gentleman opened Kayleigh's door, he looked over the roof towards the city lights as she got in, and missed his surprise.

He got in and before he could fasten his seatbelt, she straddled him, smothering him in kisses, she reached down and pulled the seatback release, giggling, her and John ended up horizontal in the Fiat. John was holding her round the waist, enjoying this little bit of heaven, enjoying the softness of her lips, enjoying her touch. He couldn't help but wonder, what if Elsie hadn't phoned Kayleigh last year , what if ………..

“ I love you so much John “ 

“ I love you too, more than I ever thought possible” 

She smiled at him again, then gently freed one of his hands and put it on the back of her thigh.

As she kissed him deeply she felt his hand slide up her thigh.

“ No shorts ?” he mumbled. 

“ In my bag “ 

His hand slid further up,

“ No knickers ? “ 

“ In my bag “ she giggled 

“  Harry's having problems controlling his wand “ John said huskily.

“ As long as it's me getting the magic I don't mind, go on Harry “ she whispered in his ear “ place me under your spell “ 

 

The duty manager noticed that John hadn't driven off yet, he headed over to give him some business cards, when he got near he stopped shook his head, turned and walked away smiling, he was in love himself once , oh the memories.


End file.
